


An Adventure Among the Stars

by chloe23



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe23/pseuds/chloe23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a young Harry is faced with great turmoil, a strange man in a blue box appears in his backyard. With a six-year-old's curiosity and a friendly man in a trench coat, Harry is whisked away on a adventure through time and space.</p><p>This is an AU of what happens when Harry Styles discovers the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancakes and Trench Coats

"Everything is going to be fine, love. Don't cry," his mother whispered softly into his ear as she ran her hand over his curls. 

Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks but kept his face in the crook of his mother’s neck.

“Did I do something bad? Is that why daddy left?” Harry asked with a quivering chin.

Harry was a sweet boy who hardly ever did anything wrong. For a six-year-old, he was always sure to do what he was asked; minding his manners and completing his chores. 

Yes, there were times when he would be a little rambunctious and had a hard time sitting still. One look from his mother and he knew that he needed to start behaving right. There were also days when he got on his sisters nerves which would usually result in a yelling match. At the end of the day, long after the quarrel, a guilt-ridden Harry would sneak quietly into the older sibling’s bedroom, climb onto her bed, and apologize with the best puppy eyes he could muster. 

“Oh, Harold,” Gemma would smile. She would pull him into a warm hug, forgive him, and then read him a story before she sent him back to bed.

This was why young Harry was so distraught. He didn’t understand why his daddy would leave and it was just like Harry to assume fault for it all. 

“No, sweetheart, of course not. You have done nothing wrong, alright?” his mother assured, “your father loves you. He just-well, he just…”. 

Her voice trailed off. Anne didn’t know what to tell her son. She couldn’t find the right words to say that would make him understand. She couldn’t tell him the truth. Not now, at least. But, how could she tell her little boy that his father left because he just wasn’t happy anymore?

She was thankful that Gemma was old enough to understand, but Harry was just so sensitive. Even at his young age, he knew when others around him were upset. He took on their problems as his own and wouldn’t stop worrying until everything was okay again with smiles on everyone’s face.

She knew Harry would have a difficult time with all of this and she was trying her best to explain, but soon, her own tears were threatening to spill. 

She took in a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself while she continued to comb her fingers through her son’s soft curls.

“We’re going to be alright,” she said to him, not knowing if she was saying it more for his benefit or her own. 

She could feel him nod into her neck, his hair tickling her skin with the motion. 

“Why don’t we get you to bed, love? It’s a bit past your bedtime,” Anne suggested. 

Harry lifted himself away from his mother’s embrace and replied with a yawn as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Taking her hand, he hopped off of the sofa and followed his mother up the stairs to his bedroom where he cuddled beneath the blankets of his bed as she tucked him in. 

“Try and get some sleep, dear. I’ll make pancakes in the morning, if you’d like,” she said after she leaned to place a kiss on his forehead.

“With bananas?” he smiled, dimples spotting his cheeks. 

“With bananas,” Anne smiled back through the blurring tears caused by the sweetness of her son.

“Good,” he whispered, “love you, mummy.”

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” she replied before closing the door behind her.

It was only after Anne had turned out the lights and pulled the covers around her when she allowed herself to let the tears fall.

Meanwhile, Harry rolled over on his side and tried to fall asleep with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Instead of thinking about all of the bad things that have been happening lately, he focused on the things his mother told him and the exciting breakfast he would be receiving in the morning. 

He tried so very hard. He even squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could but no matter how much he wanted to think about other things, he couldn’t.

The truth was, he missed his father a lot.

He missed the big hugs Harry was wrapped in every evening when his father would come home from work. He missed the funny jokes they would tell together at the dinner table and the smell of his father’s aftershave. He even missed the scratchy whiskers that never failed to rub against his forehead when his father kissed him goodnight.

Harry tried not to be sad. He wanted to be brave like his mother wanted him to be but being brave was very hard. Harry sometimes thought it was the hardest thing in the world but he had to do it. His sister and mother were counting on him. He was the man of the house now, after all.

But even the bravest people cry, right? And since he was alone, no one would be able to see him so that meant it had to be okay.

Harry stared at his Scooby-Doo nightlight as it began to blur. Hot tears fell onto the cloth of his pillowcase and the brave boy let himself cry alone, in the dark. 

*****

Harry was suddenly awoken by a very loud and very strange noise. At first, he thought he was still asleep in a dream and he bit the inside of his lip just to be sure. Gemma had taught him that trick before when he was having one too many nightmares.

“You can’t feel pain in your dreams,” she informed, “so if you wake up and you think you’re still in a nightmare, bite your lip. If it hurts, you’re awake.”

When Harry felt the sharp pain of the bite, he was reassured that he was, in fact, awake. 

The sound rang out again and Harry sat up in bed, his eyes searching his room for where the noise might be coming from. 

Maybe he had left a toy on and had forgotten to turn it off when he was called down for dinner. As Harry scanned the room, it was clear that the sound was not coming from anything he owned. 

The strange noise was growing louder now and Harry was getting frightened. His heart was thumping in his chest as his hands gripped his bed sheets.

All Harry wanted to do was hide beneath the blankets and hope that the noise would just go away, but that wasn’t what brave boys did, was it?

“No,” Harry said aloud, his voice could hardly be heard over the sound.

A bright, flashing light burst through the curtains and Harry had to shield his eyes with his hands.

Was it morning already?

Harry looked at the digital clock on his nightstand but it wasn’t even eleven o’clock yet. Something very strange was happening and he made it his mission to figure out what

Mustering up all of the courage a six-year-old boy could possibly possess, Harry tugged away his blankets and walked over to his window.

As soon as Harry reached the sill, he stood on the tips of his toes so that he could see through the glass.

The sounds and lights had stopped and his eyes landed on the thing that had been making the ruckus from his backyard. Harry’s brows creased from confusion and then he rubbed his eyes to make certain that they weren’t playing tricks on him, but sure enough, there it stood.

He had to go see what it was. He needed to get a closer look.

Pulling on his Wellies and the nearest jacket he could find, he quietly left his room and crept down the stairs to the backdoor, being careful not to step on the squeaky floorboards. 

Once he reached the outside, he could do nothing more but stare in awe at the large blue box that sat in the middle of the lawn.

Harry was cautious as he took a few steps forward, his wide eyes never leaving the strange structure. He reached out and felt the very real wood of the door beneath his hand. He decided to around the back. Maybe it was just a stand-up with only the front of it being real like the castle that had been used in their Christmas play last year.

He had encircled the entire thing to find that it was all very solid and that there was nothing holding it up from the back. He returned to the front again and stood in front of the door. A soft light was glowing from the windows as if something was on from the inside.

Harry knocked on the door thinking that if a light was on, then someone had to be inside but when he finished, nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. This time a voice called from behind the door.

“Yes, yes, hold on!” said the voice.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a tall man in a trench coat. His eyes darted behind his glasses in search for the knocker. 

“What is it? Wha-.”

He could have sworn he heard an incessant knocking just a moment ago but now, there was no one there. He had a final look around before turning to go back inside.

“I like your shoes,” a small voice said.

“What?” the man spun back around.

“I said I like your shoes,” Harry spoke up again, a little louder this time.

The man’s eyes fell onto a small boy whose hands were in the pockets of his jacket and eyes to the ground.

“Oh, there you are!” the man said with a large smile and the boy looked up. He squatted down to study the boy with a head full of brown curls and the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

“Hello, there. What were you saying again?” the man asked, softly.

Harry smiled, eying the trench coat man with the funny hair that stuck out in every which way. He pointed a finger at his shoes and repeated himself for the third time.

“Your shoes. I like them.”

“Well, thank you very much.”

Harry nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“What are you doing out of bed? I bet your mum is worried about you.”

“She’s asleep,” Harry informed, “you woke me up with your loud Police Box.”

Harry only knew what it was because he was able to read the words at the top of the box. He was the best reader in his class, after all. He had no idea what that meant but his main concern was how in the world did the man get it in his backyard?

“I’m sorry, little one. I didn’t mean to. I-.”

“I’m not little,” Harry frowned.

“Oh, no?”

Harry shook his head with fierce determination, tossing his curls about with the gesture.

“I’m the tallest in my whole class!”

“I bet you are! What’s your name?”

The man stared at the young boy with amusement and a daring smile

Harry ducked his head at the question. He knew he probably shouldn’t be talking to strangers. He could hear his mother’s voice now.

“Harry, you know not to talk to strangers. Someone could snatch you up and take you far away from me. I would be so sad and worried sick.”

It wasn’t that Harry had a habit of talking to strangers, because he didn’t. His mother was just very protective and would always remind him when they went to the park or to the mall.

But this man didn’t seem mean or scary. His eyes were kind behind his glasses and his smile caused him to smile back. He liked this man.

Harry swallowed and decided to answer.

“Harry,” he nearly whispered.

“Oh, a name of kings,” the man said.

“I was a king in our Christmas play last year!” Harry informed with a cheeky grin

“Well, of course you were! And does this king have a last name?”

“Um, Styles. Harry Styles,” he said, slight pride coming through.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Harry Styles,” the man said, shaking the boy’s small hand, “I’m the Doctor.”

The doctor of what? Harry thought but didn’t find it necessary to ask. He didn’t want to seem rude. Instead, Harry nodded with approval as he kicked at the grass below his feet.

“What is this thing?” Harry asked, motioning in the direction of the blue box.

“What, this?” the Doctor asked as jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“Yes,” squeaked Harry.

The man stood and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers. 

“This is a TARDIS.”

“What’s a TARDIS?” Harry asked, trying to peer behind the Doctor to see inside.

“Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. T.A.R.D.I.S. TARDIS,” the Doctor rattled off in a quick fashion, too lost in his explanation to notice the confusion that scrunched up Harry’s face. When he looked back down at the boy, he cleared his throat and figured a different way to explain so that he could understand.

“Uh, it’s like a spaceship that takes me whenever point in time I want to go. A time machine of sorts.”

Harry’s eyes took in the box once again, “It’s really small.”

“That, Harry Styles, is where you’re wrong. Would you like to see the inside?”

Harry couldn’t say yes fast enough and the Doctor smiled at the boy’s eagerness.

“Well, come on then!” the Doctor said and turned on his heel.

Harry hesitated at first; not exactly sure of what he was getting himself into. He was chewing on his bottom lip again as he looked over his shoulder to the house behind him. All of the windows were dark and the house seemed still. No one knew he was gone and a feeling was squeezing the pit of his stomach. Tears brimmed his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall.

Not now. 

He needed to be brave.


	2. Brave Kings

Harry took in a deep breath and followed the Doctor in the TARDIS.

Such a funny name for a spaceship, Harry thought.

Harry watched his bright blue Wellies carry him inside, being careful not to trip over himself. It was only when he looked up when his eyes grew so wide that he feared they were going to pop out of his head.

“Whoa,” Harry whispered.

He couldn’t believe what he saw. The doctor had been right. For the TARDIS wasn’t small in the least bit. It was gigantic! Harry believed that it had to be bigger than every room in his entire house, combined. 

Harry gazed about the enormous room filled with things he had never seen before. Strange lights blinked and twinkled about while wires and tubes were strung out in various places. 

In the middle of the room was an odd contraption that Harry couldn’t even form a thought about what it could be. 

Maybe it was the engine, pondered Harry.

He continued to walk further inside and his eyes fell onto the Doctor who had appeared from behind the engine. 

The Doctor smiled at the expression on the boy’s face. His mouth was hung slightly ajar with his eyes full of wonder.

“So what do you think?” the Doctor asked.

Harry smiled up at him, “It’s really, really big.”

The Doctor chuckled, “I told you so.”

He watched as Harry reached up to graze his hands over the many knobs and buttons located on the panels. Despite what the boy had told him, he looked very small compared to the large structure.

“How does it work?” Harry asked, his brows knitted together quizzically.

“Well,” the Doctor looked up in thought. This was going to be difficult. Describing what the TARDIS did was easy enough. Even the young Harry was able to understand. It was describing how the TARDIS worked that was more problematic.

He looked back to the boy who was anxiously awaiting his explanation. Tapping his finger against his chin, an idea formed and the Doctor smiled.

“Would you like for me to show you?”

Harry nodded excitedly with deep dimples and curls flopping over his forehead. 

The Doctor laughed, “Alright, then! Hold onto something and brace yourself!”

Harry quickly scuttled over to a seat and sat down, finding the straps to buckle himself in.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the boy and made a face, “I didn’t know those had seat belts. Well done, Harry.”

Harry situated himself in the seat, bouncing with enthusiasm while his feet swung back and forth above the floor.

The Doctor rapidly turned knobs and pressed numerous buttons. Before long, the TARDIS came to life. Lights flashed and the loud whirring sound that had caused Harry to wake up just moments ago, now filled his ears once again.

Suddenly, the whole place began to shake and vibrate, forcing Harry to grip the sides of his seat as tightly as he could. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest again.

This is not like the plane ride to that pizza country, Harry thought, trying to remember the actual name but his mind wasn’t entirely focused on names of countries at the moment.  
“Hold on, Harry Styles! We’re almost there!” he heard the Doctor shout over the noise.

The Doctor looked at the boy who was being rocked and swayed by the motion of the TARDIS, his eyes shut tightly until it stopped. Everything was calm and peaceful again as Harry slowly opened his eyes.

Looking around to be sure it was over, Harry released the sides of the chair and turned to the Doctor.

“What happened?” Harry asked, his voice a bit shaken.

“Why don’t you open the door and have a look?” the Doctor winked.

Harry nodded and unbuckled the belt and hopped from the chair. He made his way to the door but not before looking back to the Doctor for reassurance. With a small smile, the Doctor let him know it was going to be okay and Harry continued to the door. The Doctor watched Harry while he fiddled about on the screen in front of him. 

Who was this boy? He was certain he had seen him somewhere before but he couldn’t place it. The Doctor typed in Harry’s name and searched.

“Come on, you,” he said, hitting the side of the screen as if that would make it work faster. When the information finally came up across the screen, the Doctor’s eyes widened with realization.

“Oh,” he whispered to himself, “so that’s who you are.” 

His eyes glanced from the screen to the boy and back to the screen, smiling as the information continued to register while Harry made his way to the door.

Reaching up to wrap his fingers around the small knob, Harry pulled open the door and couldn’t believe what was before him.

Stars. Millions of them. As far as the young boy could see. There were big ones and small ones, some were in clusters while others glowed all alone. In all his short life, Harry had never seen this many stars. It nearly took his breath away. 

This must be what heaven looks like, Harry’s young mind thought.

He would have never thought that he would ever be able to see such a sight and he found himself wishing that his mother and Gemma were with him to witness the amazing view.

His chin began to quiver at the thought and tears started to sting his eyes once again. The Doctor had come up behind the boy and was disappointed when he found that he was crying. He was sure that Harry would like the scene.

The Doctor frowned, not liking what he saw.

“What’s wrong, Harry? Why the tears?” he asked softly as he knelt down beside Harry.

The boy shook his head, trying to hide his face beneath his curls. He didn’t want the Doctor to see him cry. He had called him a king and kings never cry.

“Now, now, come on. You can tell me,” said the Doctor, repositioning to sit himself next to Harry, his feet dangling over the side of the threshold. 

Harry turned to him, his cheeks glistening with tears before he whipped them away with the sleeve of his jacket.

“I miss my mummy and sister,” said Harry as best as he could through the tears.

“Ah, I see. Well I’m sure they’re alright. I bet your father will-,” but the Doctor was stopped by the look on Harry’s face. 

“Is your father not home?”

Another shake of curls was Harry’s reply.

“And…he’s not coming back, is he, Harry?”

Harry brought his lip between his teeth and looked down at the floor. A feeling of remorse swept through the Doctor and, he too, lowered his eyes. 

“Oh dear,” he said.

“I’m supposed to be brave. That’s what my mummy told me but I can’t! I don’t know how,” Harry cried, “it’s too hard and I can’t do it!”

“And who said you couldn’t do it?” the Doctor asked, keeping his voice gentle for the boy.

“Me! You called me a king and kings aren’t supposed to cry. Kings are brave and I’m not brave.”

“Shush, now Harry, come here,” the Doctor said as he patted the space beside him. The young boy sniffled and took up the spot, tears still streaming down his face.

“Let me tell you something,” he began, “in all my years, I have met a lot of very brave people but none have ever been as brave as you.”

Harry looked up at the Doctor, “Really?”

“Of course! I mean, look at you. Only six-years-old and you’re out here on an adventure among the stars! Not very many boys your age would be willing to do that. And the way you handled that ride, wow! You made it seem like a ferry ride,” the Doctor explained to Harry, desperate for the tears to stop. He didn’t like tears.

The boy gave him a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. The Doctor sighed but then started again.

“Want me to let you in on a little secret?” he asked, his elbow nudging ever so gently into the boy’s arm. 

Harry blinked up at the Doctor, “What is it?”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve known quite a few kings and guess what?”

“What?” Harry asked with a sniff. 

“Criers. Every single one of them.”

Harry knitted his brow in question.

“I’m serious! All of them! It’s amazing how someone can run a kingdom but as soon as you get them talking about their mothers, they become a big blubbering mess.”

He heard the boy breath a faint laugh and the Doctor looked down to see a smile stretch across the boy’s mouth.

“So you’re saying that it’s okay for brave people to cry? Even kings?” 

The Doctors’ hearts melted at the sound of Harry’s voice and he nodded with a smile.

“Even kings, Harry, and your mother is very lucky to have a brave boy like you.”


	3. Allons-y!

  The Doctor scratched the back of his head before looking back down at the boy. His eyes were bright and the tears had stopped but Harry still seemed a bit put out.

            “Still upset?” the Doctor asked.

            Harry gave a small shrug while keeping his eyes on his fingers as they fiddled with the string of his pajama bottoms. The Doctor bit his lip, desperately trying to figure out how he would cheer up this boy. He hadn’t really dealt with children this young for a long time. He had forgotten how difficult it can be to keep them entertained.

            The Doctor searched his brilliant mind for something; an idea of any sort. His eyes fell on the boy again. He needed to find a way to convince Harry that everything was going to be alright. He wouldn’t disappoint his family. Harry needed to know that there would come a time where his bravery would bring him the opportunity of a lifetime.

            But how?

            Well, of course he knew how, but would that be smart? The Doctor mulled the thought over and over in his head. Maybe he could give the boy a glimpse. That wouldn’t hurt, right? Harry was a clever boy; he would be able to understand.

            Again, the thought tossed and turned throughout every cortex of his brain until the Doctor felt satisfied enough. In fact, he was actually quite proud. He smiled to himself and cleared his throat.

            “So, young Harry, are you up for another round?”

            Harry looked up at the Doctor and only hesitated for a second before he found himself nodded with excitement.

            “Where are we going?” he asked, his voice slightly broken from the tears.

            “When, dear boy, it’s ‘when are we going’ and can’t tell you that. It’s a surprise. Now, come on and get yourself strapped in!”

            Harry stood up along with the Doctor and hurried back over to his seat. Buckling himself in for the second time, he watched the Doctor close the door and race back over to the center of the TARDIS. His eyes followed the Doctor’s every move, watching him closely as he began with the buttons and switches. Harry heard the now familiar sound begin and he found himself clutching the sides of the seat. Not as tightly, though, he was ready this time.

            After the shakes and rumbles and laughing when the Doctor was sent rolling across the floor, the whirring had stopped and they had landed. Harry’s eager fingers quickly unbuckled and climbed down from the seat. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he raced towards the door but just before he grabbed the knob, the Doctor’s voice called from across the room.

            “Hold on there, Harry! Just a moment!”

            He turned and waited not-so-patiently as the Doctor approached him. He noticed that the look on his face was a bit more serious than before, causing Harry to bite his lip in concern. The Doctor stuck his hands inside his pockets and raised a brow at the boy.

            “Alright, Harry, listen. I’m going to allow you to go outside in just a moment but you have to pay attention to me first, okay?”

            Harry gave a short nod.

            “We are in the future. Things have changed. There will be things that you’ve never seen before but just go with it. It may come as a shock to you but you’re a clever boy, right?”

            “Right!”

            “I know you are,” the Doctor winked, “you’re going to meet someone and I just want you to listen to him. It will make you feel much better, I swear.”

            “Who?” Harry asked.

            “What did I tell you to do, Harold?”

            Harry lowered his eyes for a moment but then he perked up with a smile.

            “To just go with it!”

            “Brilliant one, you are! Alright, you ready?”

            Harry replied by bouncing on his toes, making the Doctor chuckle before he opened the door. He made his way out of the TARDIS.

            In his young mind, he had believed he was going to see flying cars and robots. He thought that, in the future, he was going to see everything shiny and people walking around aliens like he had seen in the cartoons on Saturday mornings.

           This was what he had imagined in his mind and, needless to say, he was somewhat disappointed by what he saw. For when he stepped outside, they were in some sort of dark alley. There were no shiny walls or robots and, from the looks of it, there were definitely no flying cars. Instead, Harry and the Doctor were standing in a very normal alley with very normal looking brick walls lined with very normal looking rubbish bins.

           Harry looked up with the Doctor in confusion and he frowned.

            “What?”

             “I thought you said we were in the future.”

            The Doctor looked around before meeting Harry’s eyes once again.

            “Well, we are! Can’t you tell? It’s in the air!” he explained before breathing a deep inhale.

            Harry took in a few small sniffs but didn’t know exactly what smell he was supposed to be experiencing. Nothing smelled any different, aside from the faint scent of rain that hung in the air. He shook his head.

            “I don’t smell anything,” Harry mumbled.

            “Yes, well, not very many people can, I’m afraid. Don’t worry too much. Now, come along,” he said before he turned quickly and began walking down the alley way. Harry followed immediately, not wanting to be left alone in the dark. Although he was getting better, Harry was still afraid of the dark, especially in a strange place, and he didn’t have Scooby there to help.

            Harry came along side the Doctor and took his hand without a second thought. The Doctor tensed for a moment at the sudden feeling of a small hand inside his but he relaxed, giving the boy’s hand a light squeeze.

            They walked a little further down the alley and onto the sidewalk, Harry’s eyes darting around at everything to take in as much as he could. On one side he could see water and right in front of him was an enormous tent-like structure. It was amazing! Harry’s eyes grew wider the closer they got. He had never seen anything like it. Lights and people were everywhere and he could hear loud music coming from inside.

            “What is that?” Harry asked, pointing a finger in the direction of the building.

            “It’s called an arena. I can’t remember what it’s called…something like-oh! The O2 Arena, I believe. Strange name but…,” The Doctor trailed off, his eyes taking in the sight as well.

            “Like a football arena? Are we going to see a football match?!”

            Harry was thrilled at the idea of finally getting the chance to see a live football match. He had always dreamed of seeing one. He thought back to all of the times he asked his father to take him to one. He had promised him that they would attend a match on his tenth birthday but that…that was before everything. He wasn’t so sure if that was the case anymore. He suppressed the thought and focused more on the present.

            He heard the Doctor breathe a laugh and Harry glanced towards the man.

            “Not quite, Harry, but you won’t be disappointed. Trust me.”

            Harry did. He was a very trusting child, a particular quality that sometimes caused his mother worry but he wasn’t too bothered by it. He believed everyone was good at heart which is why, when the Doctor told him to trust him, he did.

            He wondered what the Doctor meant by saying ‘not quite’ but he kept his mind open. The music grew louder with every step and Harry’s stomach was in knots. He didn’t want to seem anxious but he couldn’t hide the fact that his grin was taking itself ear to ear.

            The Doctor was walking quickly and Harry was trying his hardest to keep up. He wished that he hadn’t been in such a hurry to run out of his room or else he would have put on his brand new trainers instead of his squeaky Wellies. He wanted some like the Doctor and he made a note to ask Santa for them this Christmas. He let out a huff of frustration and mentally encouraged his feet to move faster.

            Soon, they came upon what appeared to be a side entrance blocked by a few very large men dressed in all black. By the looks of them, Harry could swear they could lift him over their heads without even breaking a sweat. When one spotted them, he began walking forward, holding out his hand.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” the man said in a very deep voice. It made Harry duck himself behind the leg of the Doctor, hiding his face timidly.

            “I’m a part of the P.R. crew. I have my pass right here,” the Doctor informed, pulling out a billfold from his inside pocket. He showed it to the man with confidence and the man glanced at it before taking another look at the Doctor. With his eyes falling one more time to the billfold he nodded but then he took a look at the small boy desperately trying to hide himself behind the Doctor.

            “Who’s the kid?”

            “Oh, this is my nephew. My sister is out of town and who better to watch over her son than his favorite uncle?”

            “He’s a bit small to be at something like this, don’t you think?” said the man without taking his eyes away from Harry.

            “Of course not! I’ll have you know he’s the tallest in his whole class.”

            The man tore his eyes away from the boy to take a final look at the Doctor. He nodded again and pulled open the door, allowing Harry and the Doctor through. He took Harry along a few corridors, passing various people along the way, all of them pulling faces as they walked by. Harry chewed on his lip nervously while his hand kept a tight grip inside the Doctor’s.

            They were faced with another door with men blocking the entrance. Instead of going through the whole story he had given last time, the Doctor simply showed the psychic paper which, in turn, gave them access again without question.

            Harry followed the Doctor through the door and walked a little further, his small ears being filled with loud music he didn’t recognize along with roars of what sounds like thousands of people. He and the Doctor had ended up backstage of a concert…but why?

            Harry remembered what the Doctor had said about how he would feel better after he talked to someone. Who was he supposed to talk to?

            He could see what was happening on the stage but only just. Even though he hated to admit it, he was rather small compared to the adults that surrounded him. He had to stand on the very tips of his toes to see until the Doctor bent down close to his ear.

            “Would you like a better look?”

            Harry nodded and the Doctor moved behind the boy. Placing his hands on his tiny shoulders, he helped weave the boy in and out of people until they found themselves on the very edge of the stage that if they had taken another step, they might as well have been a part of the band.

            Harry’s took in the sight of five older boys dancing about on the stage. Well, if one could call it that. They were more or less walking around, acting funny while they sang. They didn’t do any of the dance moves Harry had seen when Gemma had showed him music videos of her favorite boy band.

            He watched in amazement, his head bopping to the beat of the music and laughing when one of the boys dumped water on another. Harry liked watching them sing and the amount of people singing along with them nearly took his breath away. He had never seen this many people in one place. He was certain at least half of the world was here to watch. Some people were even crying while they watched.

            “Why are they sad?” Harry asked as loud as he could, after tugging on the Doctor’s sleeve. He frowned and looked in the direction that Harry was motioning to.

            “Oh, uh, they’re not sad. They’re just…well, they just really like the music. This is one of the biggest bands on the planet. They’re not crying, just really excited.”

            As much as Harry wanted them to keep going, they had reached their last song, finishing with loads of confetti spraying everywhere. Harry reached up and tried to catch a few pieces in his hands. He then noticed that the boys were coming off the stage and in his direction.

            The Doctor smiled at the boy who had once again grown shy and attempted to burry himself into his trench coat. The Doctor chuckled as Harry watched each boy pass by. Taking his hand, he was leading Harry through the groups of people again, keeping an eye on one in particular.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I will be updating this as frequently as possible so please be patient. I have a few other stories that I am working on as well. Please feel free to comment! I hope you enjoy! Thank you.


End file.
